Unwanted
by BadGurl
Summary: Lance Begins to see Rouge in a new light.(sorry but all the spelling errors were going 2 annoy the crap out of me!!So I reloaded it! Sorry!)


I dont own X-Men:Evolution. K?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Unwanted*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Lance Alvers aka Avalanche stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head trying to tune out Ms.Jhonson's lecture on the review of the civil war and how it can help them avoid a second one. He faintly heard someone make a smart comment about how in the hell they would start a second civil war.  
  
"Mutants! Mr.Becker!" Ms.Jhonson shouted sternly slamming her pointer on the teen's desk startling him out of his conversation with a member of the female gender.  
  
"Huh?Wha?" He stuttered trying to regain composure.   
  
Lance's head whipped in her direction upon hearing the name of his species.  
  
"You so plainly asked how to start another civil war did you not? Well we may have one yet!"  
  
This definately gained the class's attention. Many knew of mutants and there were rumors of some even in their *school*.   
  
"Infact"She continued"this is *exactly* how the first was started. Protests of rights, abolitionists, martyrs, and so on and so forth. There are a few mutant supporter parties demanding equal right for mutants. Now say they got out of hand"  
  
Lance fidgited nervously and glared at her speaking of them as if they were rowdy dogs in a kennel.  
  
"if that happened"she continued"we would of course have all sorts of protests trying to stop this! And sooner or later the sides would clash. Mutants against humans. Now do you see?"  
  
Lance frowned and shook his head clear. Her little speech meant nothing, just another reminder of why he was on the brotherhood. Suddenly a slam brought him out of his reviere. He as well as everyone else looked up to see a very annoyed Rogue stomp into class and into her seat after kicking the door open. Ms.Jhonson glared at the girl and walked over to her.  
  
"Well Well, so glad you could grace us with your 'godly' presence Miss.Rogue. Do you have a pass?" A few class mates snickered reversing 'godly' with 'gothly'. Normally Lance would've laughed along and maybe send a few comments her way also. But something was strange about her today, as if one more and her thread would snap. So he simply smirked and watched as she dug through her mini-back pack and flipped the teacher a piece of paper. It was just slow enough to where he could see the hand writing. Forged. Huh, figures. He thought. Rogue was always good at mimik, right down to her powers.  
  
Lance turned his eyes back to the ceiling while Ms.Jhonson carried on her little lecture. Rogue looked like she just hopped out of bed. She was in a pair of gray sweatpants and a black spaghetti strap shirt that ended above her belly button. She lazily yawned and crossed her feet leaning back into her chair. Her eyes connected with his for an intance. She sent him this 'What're *you* looking at?' look and he knew that he had never actually averted his eyes from her since she had walked in class! He tried to look away with as much 'I don't give a damn, up yours' attitude as he could muster. He succeeded plan A just had a little trouble with plan B with him being so flustered. Rogue just rolled her eyes.  
  
After about ten minutes with his head still turned he let his eyes roll over to her form. Her eyes were half lidded trying desperately to stay awake. X-men must've worked her hard last night. He thought desperately trying to keep from turning that statement to a more perverted meaning as most teens tended to do. He let his ice blue eyes(yes I know they're black but have a little variety here! There are too many chars on the x-men with black eyes!) wander over her form. He couldn't tell much about her legs from her sweatpants but she definately had dainty feet. They couldn't have been over a six or seven. He furrowed his brows in dissaprovel, never had *anything* about the Rogue been dainty.  
  
Shaking his head he traveled up to her torso, only stopping to admire her narrow hips. She was definately well toned. A very nice slender, washboard torso and stomache. Well maybe a bit on the skinny side but very nice none the less.Finally with a bit of eagerness he came to his favorite part. She wasn't flat, but she didn't look like she just got to beach balls shoved down her shirt either. They were a bit under-medium. In know time at all Lance Alver was annoyingly grinning ear to ear like an idiot. Hey she *was* a girl, even if it was Rogue. The first thing to wake him up was the increasing saliva in his mouth. He jolted a little and noticed that the teacher was every now nad then passing him suppicious glances. He immediately straightened his posture but went right back to leaning back when she turned to right somthing on the board.   
  
When the coast was clear he continued his exploration this time with the upmost struggle to keep clear of *that* part. Now it was her lips. They were always either incased in a black or purple lipstick. After getting past the horrid color he thought about the rest of the features. They were like her breasts. Big but not looked like they had gotten pumped, and not small to where you couldn't kiss them with out slobering over her nose. They were....pouty, he concluded. Why the hell did all of her features tell nothing about her! He soon found himself glaring at the proclaimed pouty lips.  
  
His eyes settled on her neck. It was long, slender, kissable-Lance blinked to make sure he thought right.*Kissable*?. Never had he added an 'abble' to any intimit slur. It was to............*chickish*!. Shaking his head he returned to her kneck. Only to find that he was right. Her neck was very kissable.Images began to wrack his brain and he soon shook himself steady. Now placing that part on his censored list he continued upward. Now he found himself back to square one. Staring at her.  
  
After making sure his head was facing the board he let his eyes examine the rest of her. She may have just gotten out of bed but it was obvious she still had time to do her so called make-up. Lance briefly wondered what she would look like with out it. He sighed and forgot about it as he continued his acent. He was now at her nose. Small, kinda like that chick on 'Bewitched' he stifled a chuckled at the image of her wingling her nose like that. It was.........cute. Another word that couldn't have possibly described any part of her. But one glance at the part he knew that he was still right the first time.  
  
He then traveled to her eyes. His iced eyes widened at the site of hers. They were like a green ice. Lime maybe. They weren't an emerald green, forest green, emerald, or even hazel like most, but the definate shade of bright cold green. It was strange, one minute he was tracing crack patterns on the ceiling for any gun shapes next he was debating wether Rogue's eyes were more of an ice green or lime green. Ugh, definately wierd. But strangely be continued still. Her eyebrows.  
  
Thin, but didn't look like two lines drawn across her forhead. They were actually quite perfect! He mentally added that to his 'oxy-morons of Rogue' list. What was with this girl's body parts!!??? Why had he never examined her when she was still with the brotherhood, before she joined the X-men lap dogs? Even they had to admitt that she filled the part for the brotherhood. She just wasn't made to be a goodie goodie. Before, he had guessed that they wanted her so her powers wouldn't fall into the Mystique's hands. But that wasn't the only reason, that much was obvious. It made him wonder what the other reason was.  
  
He continued to stare in bleak thought untill he noticed everyone getting up in a rush and moving out the door. How could he have not heard the bell? Jolting himself awake he got his unopened book and proceeded to walk out only to be blocked by a very irritated Rogue.  
  
"If Ah catch you even glancing at me like that one mohe time and Ah'll gouge yur eyes out with mah pencil!" She growled into his face, standing on her tiptoes trying to reach his height. She came to his cheek but that was as high as her toes would give her.   
  
Lance glared back down at her.  
  
"Just not passing up the chance for a free circus freak show." He growled out.  
  
He tought he saw a twitch of pain in her pupil but it was quickly dismissed. She whirled back around and walked to the door way but turned to face him once more.  
  
"Remember, one mohe time and the gloves are off!" She said calling over her shoulder refferingly and walked out.  
  
Lance muttered a quick 'fuck you' careful not to let the teacher here and marched out suddenly in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
"You're not paying attention!!" Magneto shout annoyed at him.  
  
They were in training and Lance was trying desperately to keep up. His head was pulsing and he was sure there was a vain there. Magneto had levetated to dodge every one of this earthquaking attacks.  
  
"Stop stalling!!You can't use your power that way against me so improvise!!!"  
  
It was definately easier said than done. Lance glared daggers at him. Magneto and Mystique were no where *near* this rough with Pietro! They had treated him easier ever since they had found out he was Magneto's son. He hated him, he hated Mystique, he hated every damn thing!! But it was where he belonged. He closed his eyes and consentrated all the while trying to dodge Magneto's attacks, mostly unsuccesful in doing so. Think Think. Ok if he could project waves of energy into the ground than why not anything else?  
  
After a quick planned out score he leaped out of range of Magneto for a limited time. He closed his eyes and concentrated while raising his arms toward his attacker. Ugh, this hurt far worse than the normal headaches!! Lance shook it off and his eyes snapped open. The stress, hate, and anger could be held no more.  
  
Magneto looked around as the entire earth around seemed to blur with shaking. Only then did he realize it was not the earth but himself! His entire body was shaking and pulsing! He refused to scream his pain as he felt his organs shudder! Growling with rage at being injured in such a way and threw his hand to point at Lance and concentrated on the iron in his blood.  
  
Lance lurched and fell over clutching his stomach in agony.His blood felt like it was being ripped from his body!! He rolled over and screamed begging for him to stop.  
  
"Stop it yourself!!! Get up and stop me!!"  
  
"I-I- CAN'T!!" Lance screamed.  
  
Finally Lance felt his blood settle and he slouched into the ground panting not even being able to sigh in relief. He felt Magneto loom over him, a look of utter repulsion written all over him.  
  
"You disgust me." He growled to him.  
  
Lance only passed him a glance before continuing his panting. After Magneto left he got up still clutching unsurly at his stomach.  
  
"Up yours jackass." Lance growled to the silence."  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
After getting back into his normal street clothes Lance threw himself on his bed and blasted his stereo. He sighed and lazily put his hands behind his head as JT-Money's song Hi-Lo filtered through the room. After five minutes he heard the door be kicked open and a weight hop onto his bed. Lance didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Todd. Sighing irritatedly he turned his attention to him but didn't open his eyes. His head hurt way too much to do that yet.  
  
"What'dya want?"  
  
"Heard ya got your ass kicked!" Todd giggled jumping up and down.  
  
"Dude, get out of my face and out of my room before you get *yours* kicked." Lance was becoming more irritaded by the second. And Todd nore his headache were helping.  
  
Todd laughed again and stuck his long tounge out at him still jumping up and down. Lance felt out and timed the seconds between when he jumped up to when he landed. After a minute or two of timing Lance suddenly reared up catching Todd off guard and also catching his tounge in the process. Lance jumped off the bed dragging the pest with him.  
  
"Whaydya doin'?! Lemeh goe" Todd spoke, but it was hard since Lance had a very good grip on his tounge.  
  
Lance dragged him across the room and to the window where he opened it. He pulled him up by the tounge and glared at him.  
  
"Great visit. Loved the chit-chat. You should come back again!" Lance said sarcastically before throwing Todd out the window. After dusting his hands off on his jeans he threw himself back on the bed. The kid would be alright. He would land on his feet like he always did. Lance began to stare up at the ceiling much like he did in history class earlier, well part of it anyway. What was up with him! He couldn't concentrate the first few minutes of his training and those few minutes proved to be a bad downfall.  
  
He sighed and brought out the history project that was due. A report on the Holocaust. For some reason beyond fate's understanding he had actually done it! And it was very long indeed. About forty five pages complete with extra work. He couldn't help it. It was his worst nightmare to be taken away because he was a mutant. He would have nighterrors about it when he was younger. Maybe that was why he joined the brotherhood in the first place. To be safe. The X-men wanted the mutants and humans to co-exist. Something that would never happen! And by doing that they were giving them the power to capture them!  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
He remebered his orphan days of running from mutant haters. Being chased down with guns and other assortments. He was only eleven when the worst case happened. A young Lance had some how been led on a wild goose chase into the woods. Only to be cornered by thirteen armed men in jeeps and motercycles. He had tried to use his powers but he was young and inexperienced, and most of all scared. He had run as fast and as far as he could. He was badly beaten and the fatigue could no longer be held. Lance collapsed praying for death not to hurt as much as the movies protrayed.  
  
Two men loomed over him chuckling. He blinked feeling another, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash behind some trees. He gulped and turned his attention back to the men. They began to punch and beat him with their guns. Gods why couldn't they just shoot him and get it over with!!!??? Through the snickers and sound of metal pounding wetly he heard gasps and moans one by one followed by the sound of flesh hitting the grassed dirt. The jeeps and motorcyle lights shined on the men's back making it impossible to see them if see anything at all.  
  
He saw a form approach them between the space of the two men. It walked silently between them finally catching their attention. They looked down at it panting from exherstion.  
  
"Go home little girl!"  
  
"This is no place for a child!!"  
  
The shouted at her to leave. All the while she simply stared down at him. He looked up his savior silently thanking her for stopping the pain. She was very small and very thin. She had to be at least two, maybe three years younger than him. He couldn't see anything but her form darkened in complete black and outlined by the headlights. Although he couldn't see her expression he felt pure and unadulterated empathy radiating from her. She turned away from him and looked towards the two men who were still yelling at her.  
  
She stared at him and finally took both their hands.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Lance passed out at that moment and only remembered waking up a few hours later and finding the two men passed out. Startled and horrorfied he ran away silently thanking God for sending his angel. He had hoped that she still watched him from heaven and kept him safe. Maybe her helping him hand earned her, her wings! He smiled at the thought.His thought was broken by a sudden pounding on the door.  
  
"Yo Lance! Get your sorry ass outta there now!" Shouted Pietro.  
  
Lance growled and yanked the door open.  
  
Pietro glared up at him in mid-knock.  
  
"C'mon I got a get some stuff for that report so gimme what ya got."  
  
Unfortunately even the speed demon couldn't dodge the angry teen's fist in time.  
  
"Fuck this crap, I'm outta here. Tell Mystique I went out and I'll be back later." He yelled to a barely concious pietro.   
  
There was no way he was sticking around to deal with the 'lectures' for beating up poor little Pietro.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
He had wandered around for hours looking for a club. Hey where else was he supposed to go? A cafe? Besides, his headache was wearing off and he needed something to down his stress. Prefferably alchohal. After a few minutes of driving his motorcycle around he finally came across the nearest club. '909' it was one of the badest clubs in town. Lance smirked and parked his bike. He walked into the Techno/rap club. Lights that could give Magneto seizures flashed across the room full of dancing teenagers. He pulled up a stool to the bar and immediately ordered a shot of vadka, maybe a martini later.   
  
Missy Eliot's 'Get your freak on' was filling the room. Lance quickly shot the glass and closed his eyes as the stress of the day faded into oblivion with the bitter taste. His eyes opend and he licked the residue of his lips, instantly calling for his martini. A flash of silverish white flagged the corner of his eyes. He turned away from his drink and looked to the far end of the room where sure enough america's attitude was dancing to the music. What in the hell was she doing here? He wondered taking a sip of his drink still looking over at her.  
  
He tried not to bother himself with the X-preps but even *he* knew it was waaaayyyy past curfew. And with Xavier everything was on lock down. Must've had practice sneaking out. He thought remebering the times when she was with the brotherhood that he had cought her throwing herself out the window. He turned away and focused himself on the drink.   
  
"Ah hell with it." He muttered picking himself up and walking over.  
  
He didn't bother avoiding the people, instead he just crashed through them and if they didn't move he made them. After a few 'watch it punks' and 'what the hell're you doing!?s' he finally made it over to her. She hadn't noticed him at all, or anyone else for that matter. She was dancing to the beat rather than violently like she usually did and with her eyes closed. At least that factor never changed. Nor did the one where she danced the furthest from everyone else. He watched as she swayed her head back and then forth again. Too far obviously, because she came in immediate contact with the base of his neck.  
  
Her eyes instantly shot open and stared at the slope of the jugular in her way. She immediatly pushed away to look at who had gotten too close. Rogue glared up at Lance Alvers and with a growl she shoved him away and turned her back to him as she continued dancing. She only succeeded in nudging him maybe a half an inch away from her.  
  
"Since when did 909 let assholes in heah?" She muttered to him.  
  
"Since my fellow asshole bought this place!" He hollared to her above the music.  
  
"Fuck you Lance!"She hollared back.  
  
"Sorry you're not my type!" He sneered.  
  
Rogue whipped around and and yanked her glove off.She stuck her index finger one centimeter from actually touching his neck.  
  
"What the hell da ya want!Da ya actually go outta yur way ta royally piss me off!?" She shouted at him, this time not just to drown out the music.  
  
Lance was about to make some snide comment only realizing that he had none. Why *did* he seek her out? He glared then smirked at her cocking his head to expose more of his neck, he just opted or challenging her instead. He knew she wouldn't do it. Not infront of all these people anyway. Just like he wouldn't. Her eyes widened and she growled whipping herself away from him once more.  
  
"You drunk again? Dun expect me ta take yur sorry butt home." She hollared over her shoulder.  
  
"Not drunk. Just wondering what you're doing here and how the hell'd ya get here?"  
  
"None yur business."  
  
"You drunk?"  
  
She glared at him over her shoulder. Well, it was her best way of saying 'no' yet. He sighed and watched her body sway to Missy Eliot's 'get your freak on'. He looked her outfit over. Not her usual sheer green blouse over black tank-top and black-skirt. But rather a black shoulder showing sleeve dress that ended at mid thigh, her shoulders were covered in black sheer that ended in a black choker around her neck. Mid thigh black high-heeled boots encased her legs replacing the usual fishnet stalkings. Now only a bit of uncovered thigh shown through. Her hands as usual were covered with elf looking baggy silk gloves. It didn't go with the outfit at all, but yet it matched perfectly at the same time. It gave her an impish look.  
  
"Why you still theah!?" Rogue yelled turning around to face him.  
  
"Free dance floor!" He hollared back above the music.  
  
Rogue glowered up at him as he simply smirked at her annoyed expression. She had, had it with his stupid american bad ass smirk! She knew one way to get guys to leave you alone, catch them off guard. And if he was going to just stand there then she was going to break the tension. Rogue grabbed him by the shirt and brought him to her as she continued to dance against him, once again closing her eyes to block out her surroundings.  
  
What.In.The.*Hell*.Was she doing!? Lance thought. She was dancing with him! Out of all her approaches this was the least expected. He stood their shocked and unmoving as he felt the occasional feel of her body brush his anytime she swayed her body a certain way. After a few minutes of standing there looking like an idiot he began to dance.  
  
Now it was Rogue's turn to get cought off guard! She had expected him to grudgingly turn around and mutter a few 'little slut's' and 'bitch's' as he left her alone. But to her surprise had had began to dance! And it wasn't his was of being perverse either like asking for a strip tease or something, he actually seemed nervouse! His body language said it all. She gulped suddenly feeling very nervous herself.  
  
While her eyes were closed he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had switched her purple lipstick to a rosey shade, the rest of her make-up stayed the same, but still. Now he was able to at least get a tease of what her lips really looked like. The club mix of J-Lo's song 'Waiting for tonight' caressed the air now. Usually he hated any prep song like that and 909 rarely played such songs but now it seemed to match the atmosphere. It was funny, he had called her many things that could haunt a normal girl, such as slut, whore, gothic fuck toy, but never once had he ever seen or pictured her as such. He had done so merely because everyone else was doing it.  
  
She had simply glared out of the corner of her eye and slapped her bare hand on his desk, that immediately shut him up. He could never put him in her position. He had taken all those times of being touched even if it was to get hit for granted. Rogue hadn't been touched since she was five years old. In a way, she was more innocent than kitty herself. Physically anyway. Mentally she was about 200 years old. She was and enigma to him. The goth freak that hated his guts, his enemy, traitor to his brotherhood, and yet he was dancing here.With her.  
  
Maybe it was the alchohal. Ok it was *definately* the alchohal. But something compelled his hand to drag itself around her waist and rest on the small of her back. She gasped and fought to keep her eyes closed, block out whatever was happening. He continued to move and pull her dancing form closer to him. He could feel her tense to a rock immediately. His breathing increased as he moved his head down to her neck. She was so pretty. So pretty. He continued to dance as he nuzzled the space behind her ear where her hairline met.  
  
Lance was instantly shoved away from her. She had, had enough! He staggered back and stared at her surprised. Rogue glared at him and ran out. A few people stared at him but he didn't care. He ran out after her and cought her form straddling her motorcyle ready to take off.  
  
"WAIT!" He called after her running towards her eager to flee form. But it was too late. She had already started the ignition and was rearing out of the parkinglot that instant. Lance growled and tried to stupidly take off after her on foot.  
  
"STOP!"He growled and through his hands to face the ground. It began to vibrate and then ultamitly rumble and shake! Lance heard screeching across pavement and then a final scream. His eyes shot open to catch Rogue spinning out of control. He immediatly ran and leaped for the groud, catching her just in time before she hit the ground. Lance let out a grunt as his body painfully slammed against the granite.  
  
Rogue groaned and lazily opened her eyes. After a few blurs to focus, her eyes shot open and glared venomously at him.  
  
"You son of a bitch! What the hell da ya think yur doin'!!??" She screeched into his face. Her face perked up immediately and she whipped her head in the direction of her smeared motorcycle.  
  
"Mah bike!!" She yelled leaping out of his arms and over to her crashed vehicle.  
  
Lance glared at her and began to get up only to fall back down from the pain in his chest.  
  
"Yah sorry piece a-!" She looked back over to him to see him struggling to get up. After staring for a while comtemplating she rudely swore and walked over to him forgetting her bike. He didn't bother looking at her as she put a gently as she could hand on his shoulder and cautiously pushed him up enough to see the large gashes and lacerations on his chest from the granite concrete. Rogue grumbled and shook her head.  
  
"We're gonna hafta take yur back since mahn's busted. (grunt) C'mon big fellah." Rogue grunted lifting him and supporting him on her shoulder. He limped painfully trying to gain speed to get to his bike first when it came in to range, but instantly regreted it and fell back to Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, back seat." She ordered. He glared but complied. She sat infront of him and reved it up. Lance wrapped his arms around her securly so as to not fall off from bloodloss.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes only to find himself at the Xavier institute.  
  
"What!? What the hell are we doing here?!" He yelled weakly.  
  
"Ya think Mystique's gonna go easy on ya just because ya got a little scrape?" She shot back.  
  
He frowned and grumbled but allowed her to help him into the building. He winced with each step up to wherever the hell they were going. She would stop every once in a while to catch her breath from supporting the large young man. Any time she did this he would look at her and lean as much of himself as his body would allow off of her to make sure she was ok. Finally they approached a door with no personalization on it like all the other's. No 'so&so's room' no kitty's and bunny's on it, no music lyrics, nothing. She quietly kicked it open and walked in where she gently layed him on the bed. Lance supported his upper half on the banester and looked around. It was a fairly neat room with the exception of a few socks and gloves laying strewn around.  
  
There were TLC, Zombienation, Olivia, and Missy Elliot posters everywhere. There was also a large stereo with many cd's piled on top of it. His concentration was broke by her voice.  
  
"Ah gotta get a wash cloth and some water, don't touch *anything*." She barked. Lance rolled his eyes and glared at her retreating form to the bathroom. He sighed and continued to look around. He had expected it to be entirly black and to find gothic posters and music surrounding the place. But it was obviouse she was more into techno, rap, and the severly occasional heavy metal. The room was decorated in black, but mostly dark green. How fitting. He looked to the nightstand and found a small paper back book laying open on the stand with a pair of oval, dark green wire rim glasses laying next to them. He didn't know she wore glasses.  
  
The door clicked open and he immediately looked away and towards the bathroom. Out walked Rogue in her pajamas with a water bowl and a wash cloth. He stifled a gasp as he looked at her. She was free of make-up and in normal looking pajamas. Black silk drawstring pj pants, and a black silk spaghetti strap shirt that exposed all below her bellybutton with the words written in green glitter 'Bad Girl'. Her face was different all together. He noticed that she had the faintest hint of a tan. Her ice green/lime eyes stood out even more and her lips were the cutes shade of misty rose. She didn't look like a goth at all. She looked gorgeous! More beautiful than any of the seductive women Todd had magazines of.  
  
She looked at him and sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Take off yur shirt. And yur shorts, those damn rips in yur jeans yur always wearin' didn't help yur fall." She grumbled the last part turning around.  
  
"Huh?Wha?" He said not paying attention.  
  
She glared over her shoulder, a sure sign that she wasn't repeating herself. Lance looked at her for a while before finally picking up on what she had said before.  
  
"oh OH! I dun know Roguey. Don't you think we should start slow?" Lance chided. Rogue mumbled a 'smart ass' over her shoulder which only caused him to chuckled more. Lance shook his head amusedly and unbuckled his jeans.  
  
At the sound of a zipper going down Rogue immediately growled to him.  
  
"Yah damn well better wear boxers or yur on yur own!"  
  
Lance grimaced as the hard material brushed his lacerated knees and shins. He sighed in relief and took in a braced breath as he began to pull his shirt over his head. He gasped and stifled a cry which came out as a loud grunt. After a few more grunts and gasps Rogue sighed irritatedly.  
  
"Ya need help?"  
  
"No I'm almost done."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So eager to see me with my shirt off?"  
  
"Ah've seen better."  
  
Lance ignored her and continued the excruciating task. Only to sigh annoyed and give up.  
  
"Ugh fine!"  
  
Rogue smirked as she rolled her eyes and shook her head knowingly. She turned back around and approached his muscular form. Indeed he did wear boxers. A pair navey ones. Rogue gripped the end of the shirt gently and Lance lifted his arms. Rogue slid her arms through the shirt sending more shiver down Lance's spine than when she pulled him to her. When her arms where through she spread them to make the shirt expand more so as to not touch his damaged skin. After the task of ridding the shirt was done she layed it by him. Rogue brought up the water bowl and dipped the cloth in it. Before taking it out she looked over at him.  
  
"Yah wanna do this yurself?"  
  
Lance just raised and eyebrow. Rogue nodded and twisted the dripping cloth spilling the surplus back into the bowl. He could see the steam come out of the bowl and instantly dreaded the worst.  
  
"Yes this is gonna hurt." Rogue confirmed.  
  
He nodded and grimaced as the steaming cloth passed over his chest. She passed him a concerned look and did her best to not hurt him. She put her free gloved hand on his shoulder and squeezed reasurringly. It seemed to take the pain away from him. He sighed relieved and just watched her hands work. After the blood work was done she reached for a small box across from them. He watched her open it and pull out five rolls of thick bandages.  
  
"Arms up." She ordered softly. He complied.   
  
Lance closed his eyes in pleasure as her hands continued to moved around him. He licked his lips and forgot the pain to enjoy the closeness of her body. He lowered his arms as her hands moved the bandage infront of his torso and proceeded to tie it. His mouth began to water and he gulped as he stared at her. God she was beautiful. He ran his hands from her finger all the way up her shoulder making sure that her skin only came in contact with the fingerless black leather gloves. She looked up at him staring innocently, not quite understanding.   
  
He leaned into her, surprised that she didn't back away from him. She just stared at him curiosly. She didn't feel the fear that she usually did when coming so close to another. There was no fear what so ever.  
  
"Rogue" He whispered, barely audiable. Just before he kissed her. He knew the risks. But he knew the rewards. Being the first in so long to kiss the Rogue. To do what he had needed for so long.Rogue was too shocked to be afraid of him how. Lance waited for the transefer but it never happened. He broke the kiss and looked down at her awed.  
  
"lance?" Came the meek whispering voice of the two-tone haired girl.  
  
Lance shook his head still awed and traced the girl's cheek featherly with his finger tips. He then ripped his gloved off, brought his hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back and crushed her into a soul searing kiss. He felt her arch into him. He kissed fiercly for a few minutes but began to kiss passionately so as not to scare her. His left had went from her back to caress up and down her thigh, moving up underneath her shirt to cup her breast. Lance was exhausted but he needed his angel now, if he didn't have her now, he'd die. He felt Rogue push him into the matress as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Lay back." She whispered to him.  
  
He complied his arms never leaving her hips, expecting her to come down with him. But she never did. His arms only held air now. Lance fought to sit up but the pain and fatigue eventually won him over.  
  
"Rogue." Was his last breath.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Light shone into his eyelids and eventually bothered him awake. Lance's ice blue eyes adapted to the dark realizing that it was still night. He looked over to find Rogue. She was siting on the window still staring up at the moon. He stared over at her in complete awe that anything could be so beautiful. He would never understand why she wore that ugly make-up. But in a way, he was glad she did. This way only he could see her as the godess she was and wouldn't have to worry about competition. The bright moon beams played with her features and a mother would her daughter's hair. The moon must've been a full one, he'd never seen it this bright before. Maybe harvest.  
  
She sighed and turned towards her room. Lance saw it. Her form was entirely encased in the dark and only the moon beam outlined her form. Deja-vu washed over him.  
  
  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
  
  
  
"Go home little girl!"  
  
"This is no place for a child!"  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
*Please, help me*  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Looks empathetically.  
  
Turns to the men.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Wakes up to find the two unconcious men.  
  
  
  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
  
  
  
It was her! That was his last thought as sleep pounded through his head.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
(I'm gonna rush the whole being able 2 touch part, because I really don't want 2 waste time typing something someone's probably gonna skip anyway.)  
  
Lance murmured groggily as his eyes fluttered open. He propped himself up on his elbows withough pain and groaned bringing a hand to his forehead. His eyes snapped open in relization. Rogue! Where was she!? His eyes darted around the room desperately. Finally resting on her sleeping form still laying on the window sill. He sighed relieved. All the pain from last night was gone as he got up and approached her body. He picked her up lovingly and layed her on the bed. Rogue murmed and began to waken. He knew he'd wake her up trying to put her back to bed, but hey, it was worth a shot.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
Lance smiled and looked over her as she woke.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Lance! Damn Ah totally forgot!"  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Rogue ecstaticly brought a hand to his face, he almost lurched back but she was too quick for him. Nothing happend.  
  
"Ah can touch ya!See?!" She cried happily.  
  
Lance almost fainted right there. He smiled and touched her face. Rogue took on a dazed enlightened look.  
  
"Evan."  
  
Lance snapped his hand back.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"C'mon!" She shouted dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Dude! Roguey knock it off! I'm not even supposed to be here!"  
  
Rogue just ignored him. She raced down the stares with Lance practically on top of her. She slid across the textile floor and grabbed a pillar just in time to twist into the hallways to the breakfast room. Rogue kicked open the door and marched in.  
  
"HEY!!" She screamed to get everyone's attention. They looked up from their meal and conversation some slightly irritated.  
  
"Prof.Xavier Ah-"  
  
"Rogue." Xavier whispered awed seeing her bare hand around Lance's.  
  
She nodded her head eagerly while Lance blushed looking flustered.  
  
"But how can ah do it!? How! Ah'm not supposed ta touch anybody!" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Rogue, slow down. Tell me everything. Including why Lance is here." Xavier asked.  
  
She explained everything from the nightclub to cleaning his cuts.  
  
"And he reached out an' touched me-"  
  
"Rogue, you *never* let anyone touch you. You usually back away when they get to close."  
  
"Ah know Ah know! But Ah wasn't afraid! I let 'im and-"  
  
"You weren't afraid?"  
  
"Uh huh. Yur not letting me explain!" Rogue yelled irritatedly.  
  
"I believe you have just explained everything."  
  
They just stared at him confused.  
  
"Rogue, your first manifestation came out of fear. Our doctors have examined your blood and have found unbelievably powerful anti-bodies. So powerfull they see everything as a threat to your system and have merged themselves with your skin cells. They have enough power to actually drain away whatever they feel is a threat. But they obviously seem to be activated by severe emotional panic. Similar to the weather's connection with Storm. Rogue, this could lead to controlling your power."  
  
Rogue looked at him disbelieving. She could finally be able to controll her powers. She could finally touch somebody. Not even her own dreams had let her believe she could touch. Now it was an actual reality. She was shaken out of her thought be a tightening grip on her wrist. She looked over to see Lance glaring at Evan and vica versa.  
  
"Rogue why don't we go to my office, I would like to discuss this with you." Xavier spoke calmy wheeling away from the table  
  
Rogue leaned into Lance.  
  
"Ya better go." She whispered to him. He nodded and walked back to her room to collect his clothes.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
He understood everything now. Why she acted the way she did, why she wore the make-up and goth style.She had been afraid. All this time big bad Rogue had been terrorfied of the world. She had done everything possible to keep from hurting anyone anymore. Maybe she reall did belong with the X-men. After getting the third degree about where he had been, all in which Lance had blantantly lied, saying he had gotten drunk. Thankfully they believed it. He sighed and once more found himself throwing his body into bed. What would happen now with him and Rogue? She could touch him and he could touch her now.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about how she looked in the moonlight. He couldn't believe that she was the one that had saved him. Was fate trying to play with him? Or was it actually being serious this time? She was so pretty. Lance shook his head as if loosing his mind. What had the witch done to him? He wasn't acting anything like his usual bad ass self anymore. Lance shrugged and put his hands behind his head. Whatever she was doing it wasn't anything he didn't want in the first place. He briefly wondered what she would look like in school tomarrow.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
He never found the answer to his question. All considering that Rogue wasn't *in* school that day. And the only time Rogue was ever allowed to skip school was when she tried to run away.He found his mind wanderin all through out the day. Was she ok? Maybe controlling her powers had a side affect. Lance sighed and brought his hand to his head massaging out a new headache. Ugh, he was going to get wrinkles. And the dismissal bell wasn't helping. Lance quickly gathered his books and ran outside. He had to find out where she was and what was going on. He had remembered a green see through phone on her dresser. So she had to have her own phone line. And he knew exactly where to get the number.  
  
"Scott!!" Lance called seeing Scott already getting in his car. He got out and glared and the black haired teen.  
  
"What do want?" Scott asked coldy.  
  
"Why wasn't Rogue here? She run away again or something?"  
  
"Its none of your business, now run along." He sneered.  
  
"I'm * making* it my business. At least give me her phone number to see for myself." Lance growled twisting Scott back around by the shoulder. He retaliated with a quick shove. Lance staggered back a few steps and held his ground. He couldn't fight him now. It wasn't worth not seeing Rogue for.  
  
"I don't know what the hell happened between you and Rogue. And I don't want know. But if you ever come within ten feet of her-"  
  
"You better hope you're not threatening me." Lance growled.  
  
"No threat. Promise." Scott growled back before jumping in his car and taking off toward the institute.  
  
Leaving Lance Alvers glaring in his wake.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
It had already been three days and Rogue hadn't come to school. He hadn't even *seen* her at all! Lance quickly made an excuse for Mystique and rode off to the institute. He was thankful it was night, that way no one would be up. He stalked around the building looking for the right window. He silently hoped he wouldn't have to throw rocks at it. Thankfully he didn't. There was Rogue leaning on her window sill just as she had days before. Lance stared up at her for a while before waving his arms around to get her attention. After a minute or two she finally cought something out of the corner of her eye and looked down at him.  
  
He sighed with relief when she finally noticed him. His arms were getting tired. Lance then signaled her to come down. She nodded and within five minutes was hurrying out and around the institute to where he was.  
  
"Have ya lost yur mahnd!?" She yelled trying to be as quiet as she could.  
  
"Yeah and look who I have to thank for that." Hey, he could still *act* like his usual bad ass self.  
  
She glared at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"C'mon we better go somewhere else before Logan catches you.Ah'll ask what the hell yur doin' here later." She grumbled taking him by the arm.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
They were somewhere in the woods now. By a small pond. The moon shimmered on it making it look like molten diamonds.  
  
"Ok.*Now* what the hell're ya doin' here!?" She yelled at him when they had reached it.  
  
"If I came all the way here just to get yelled at by you-"  
  
"Don't start. Just tell me why yur here."  
  
Lance sighed and looked at her.  
  
"I was worried ok? You happy now?"  
  
"....Why?"  
  
"You were out for four day now. And the only time you skip school is untill someone finds you."  
  
Rogue nodded understanding.  
  
"Prof.Xavier wanted to help me with mah power for a while. Logan homeschools me untill I go back."  
  
"Dude, now thats creepy."  
  
Rogue laughed a little. Lance looked at her surprised.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I mean, you're not so-"  
  
"Bitchy."  
  
"No you're still bitchy, you just do it because *you* want to now."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and slapped his arms. She sat down by the pond and played with a few drops of water. After a moment or two Lance sat down with her and skipped a few rocks.  
  
"So whats goin' on with us Roguey?"  
  
She looked at him a little confused.  
  
"What're ya talkin' about?"  
  
Lance looked into her icey lime eyes(yay! I finally thought of a name for 'em!^^).  
  
"You and me. Us. What're we going to do about us?"  
  
"Lance I got no idea what yur talkin' about?"  
  
He furrowed his brows and ran his hand down her bare arm.  
  
"C'mon Roguey, you can't circle this for much longer. There's no chance in hell I could become and X-man, but Mystique wouldn't like this either. Maybe we could go away, I was planning to anyway and I got some money saved up-"  
  
"Lance, whats goin' on?" Rogue said taking her arm away.  
  
"Ok so what do *you* want to do about this?"  
  
"Do about *what*?! Explain this to me because I ain't understanding!"   
  
Lance looked at her a little flustered.  
  
"We-Well We're, you know-damnit, Rogue you know I'm not good at this crap!"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Lance, y-you think that Ah-that Ah-"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Rogue stood up catching Lance off guard.  
  
"Thats what ya think!?"  
  
"Think?" He said the tiniest bit of fear tinting his voice and eyes.  
  
"Lance, Ah Ah. I don't know!! But no! Ya helped me with mah powers. You took me somewhere Ah never been before! Yeah I do love ya to an extent, but not like yur thinking."  
  
There was nothing but silence and tension between the two for what seemed like five minutes before Lance decided to break it.  
  
"do you really expect me to believe that?" He whimpered.  
  
Rogue sighed sorrowfully and stared sadly at him.  
  
"Ya don't have a choice."  
  
Lance stood up angrily and loomed over her glaring.  
  
"Do expect me to believe that you don't give a fucking damn about me after all this!!? That nothing meant shit to you!? That night! The club! Seven years ago!? You saved my life Rogue! You could've gotten killed, you could've walked away and ignored it but you didn't! To hell with your fucking denial so stop lying to me!"  
  
Rogue stared at him shocked.  
  
"Seven ye- That was you!?"  
  
His glare was all the answer she needed.  
  
"You need me Roguey and you know it!"  
  
Rogue shook her head sadly and stepped around him as she continued to walk back to the institute.  
  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME Rogue!" Lance yelled after her. She turned around sadly, water brimming her eyelids, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before walking out of sight.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY NOW!" He cried. Finally Lance collapsed to the dirt and beat it with his fists and hard as he could. The pond trembled behind him. After seven year Lance did what he thought he had forgotton how to do. Lance Alvers aka Avalance cried.  
  
"come back." He sobbed to the merciless darkness.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Rogue stared silently out her window. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of lance since that day. The click of a door signaled someone's entrance. She didn't have to turn around and fought the smile creeping her features when she felt muscular arms encircle her waist.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ah've been better.You?"  
  
"(chuckle) Girl, I ain't the one you should be asking."  
  
Rogue nodded and leaned into him.  
  
"Ah had no idea. Ah thought he just needed to know he wasn't alone. Ah mean, Lance never seemed like the type to do somethin' like that."  
  
He sighed and nodded, resting his chin ontop of her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ya didn't do nothin' so stop worrying about me."  
  
He chuckled into her hair.  
  
"Can't. Just must be hard ya know. I mean getting to be able to controll your powers was enough of a shock."  
  
Rogue turned to him and looked up at him.  
  
"Yur not mad at me are ya?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nah, jealouse as hell maybe,. I wish I was the one who you brought out your powers with, but at least you have 'em. I'll just have to live with that huh?"  
  
Rogue smiled and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"Ya always did tell me ta speak mah mind."  
  
"No problem, girl. I'm always here for ya."  
  
"Now ya just gotta worry about me neva lettin' you go huh Evan?"  
  
He just laughed and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance downed another gulp of whiskey from the bottle he was cradling like a baby. He looked around the icey cave and laughed. The strong alchohal made everything hilarious. He smiled one last time, glad that the drink didn't affect what he had come here to do. With one last gulp the entire bottle was empty and soon slung across the room to shatter. Lance licked his lips. Numb. No pain. Not any more. He threw his arms out in one mighty blast. The cave didn't even have time to shake as it crumbled and caved in on its self. It didn't hurt, the cave just had nothing left to break. And that was the Avanlanches last thought.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So whatchya think? Sorry about any spelling mistakes which I'm sure there are tons of. I just wrote it and slapped in on.Its my first X-men fic! I used to think Kurt and Rogue would be cute together because I always thought Kitty was so annoying. But they've got a more brother sister thing going on I guess. Plus after I read a few good Kurtty's I grew to be a Kurtty fan, and I also grew to like Kitty too! I think jean has got to be the most annoying character on Evolution! Ugh just join the Partige Family for god's sake! And Scott's too much of a jock to really catch my interest. Lance is waaayyy!! Better! So I'll just stick with writing Kurtty and Lance/Rogue. I'll write a Kurt/Kitty next! Buh Bye! Oh yeah! & has anyone else noticed that Rogue's accent isn't that thick in the Evolution series as it usually is?  
  
Deni   
  



End file.
